The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant botanically known as Nemesia foetans and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balartublue’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during the fall of 2000, at Guadalupe, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Nemesia cultivars with a well-branched, spreading growth habit, unique flower colors and continuous flowering.
The female parent of ‘Balartublue’ was the proprietary Nemesia foetans selection designated ‘10056’ (not patented) characterized by its slate blue-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright habit. The male parent of ‘Balartublue’ was the proprietary Nemesia foetans selection designated ‘10050’ (not patented) characterized by its indigo blue-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during the winter of 2000 in a controlled environment at Guadalupe, Calif. and was initially designated ‘2031-6’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since the winter of 2000 at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.